


Smile

by Das_Silberschlussel



Category: Super Powereds - Drew Hayes
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, 14: Smile, Ficlet, This got a bit off topic, no beta we die like intra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_Silberschlussel/pseuds/Das_Silberschlussel
Summary: Just a scene that was sort of requested.  Chad and Shane after a fight.
Relationships: Chad Taylor & Shane DeSoto
Kudos: 2





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoserwithCandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserwithCandy/gifts).



Chad Taylor smiles as he sheds his exoskeleton, a job well done and another pile of minerals he will have to add to his intake for the next week. It is a rare thing that he actually had to pull out the full armor, but even in this newer age of supers and cured powereds he has found that he fighting isn't something that will stop on its own.

Nearby, Shane DeSoto breathes out as the darkness that swirls in his eyes slowly runs down his cheeks like tears. The liquid darkness finds its ways back into his shadow as he fully sheds the Styx persona and nods at his best friend.

The day had been long, and the fighting solid, they weren't always called in to deal with the easiest of fights, and even blood had a tendency to settle into their minds.

Two suits left the safe house, one formed around the blond, one around the dark haired man. They walked in gentile silence, as the thoughts of their day drifted around them. A team up, something easy enough, but still bringing back memories of Lander and their old rivalry.

“So.” Shane began, his hand massaging the back of his neck to work out the tension there. “How goes the wedding planning?”

Chad grinned, the smile actually flooding through his posture. “You know your sister. She's completely taken over the entire thing and won't ask my opinion on anything.”

“Not that you'd actually contradict her.”

“If she tries to make me get married in skimpy shorts again.”

“Yeah, Vegas was a bit strange, wasn't it.” Shane finishes as he fished his phone out of an internal pocket and looked it over. His eyes began to darken, “You're not going to like this.”

Chad looked over his friend, concern starting to trace over the lines in his face, barely making a change in his perfect posture but still being known with enough familiarity. “What is it?”


End file.
